the_great_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Priest (Canon)/Mystery Idiot 50
Note: All credits goes to Zenkaibattery1 . SUMMARY The Grand Priest is a mysterious character who lives in the palace of Zeno, the omni-king and serves as his angel POWERS AND STATS Tier: 2-B | At least Low 1-C Name: Daishinkan (Grand Priest) Origin: Dragon Ball Super Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Archangel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Agility and Durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Enhanced Senses, Ki sensing, Ki manipulation, Afterimage cretion, Ultra Instinct (Offensive and defensive), Reality Warping, Gravity manipulation (Made the ToP fighters feel gravity equal to that of their home planet), Power Nullification (Nullified the fighter ability to fly), Technopathy (Added a function to the God-pad that made a fight appear in slow motion out of no where), Portal creation (Can create portals to take him anywhere in the multiverse), Clairvoyance, Forcefield creation, Matter manipulation (Constructed the ToP stage), Void manipulation (Controls the world of void), Space-Time manipulation (Can rewind time and accelerate it on a specific person. Upscaled from whis. Can bend the world of void similar to Toppo. Warped the fighters from their universe to the world of void. Can create spatial dimensions and trap opponents in there, only beings that have divine ki can move in), Time Travel, Healing (Can heal others and likely himself. Upscaled from Whis), BFR (Upscaled from Whis), Transmutation (Upscaled from Whis), possible sealing (Upscaled from Whis), resistance to existence erasure, soul destruction (Superior to Frieza who survived a hakai), Emphatic manipulation (unaffected by ribriannes light of love), Transmutation and electricity I All the same to a higher extent, along with life manipulation (The angels can use the ability "Draw" to suck out an opponents life force and heal themselves or make the life force explode), Soul manipulation (The angels can take someone's soul out of their original body and swap it with someone else's), resistance to mind manipulation and magic (God-Ki would make him immune to the Demon God magic that makes fighters into time breakers), Soul manipulation, power nullification and memory erasure (Gods and angels are immune to the waves that supppressed the Z fighrers powers and souls and made Krillin lose his memories) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Superior to the angels whom can one shot the Gods of Destruction, whom can destroy at least 8 universes when fighting. The characters have gotten immensely stronger ever since the Battle of Gods arc to the point they should be multiversal level. Superior to Jiren and UI whom could shake the WoV, a dimension of infinite size. Warped the world of Void. In the manga is stated to be the strongest person in existence, and completely unparalleled in power across all universes, and as Zeno's angel should be somewhat in his league) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level (Far, far superior to Demigra and Son Goku (Xeno) whom transcended the infinite multiverse and a 5-D space) Speed: Infinite '''(Far superior to Jiren who transcends time and is far beyond comprehension. Time having no meaning to him) | '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Blocked punches from Beerus and Quitela with a finger) | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Unknown. Possibly limitless (The angles don't sleep and have never gotten tired) Range: Multiversal ''' | '''Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: His staff (manga) Intelligence: Extremely high. Genius in combat (Is the greatest fighter in the multiverse. Is extremely knowledgeable about all the universes and how the multiverse works Weaknesses: None notable Key: Dragon Ball Super | Heroes/Composite Note: Whis has directly stated he has learned what he knows from his father in Xenoverse. In the manga, the angels have shown they know all the same abilities. Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Mystery idiot 50